The One That Could have Been
by chocmanga
Summary: finished mon & chan, MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Default Chapter

Hi I'm back again with a new story involving the whole gang, well kind of. Its kind of like the episode "The One That Could have been" except its set in the present season. There will be three different stories, one involving Joey, Ross & Rachel, one involving Monica & Chandler (what else) & one with Phoebe & Mike.  
  
This one is about Rachel, Ross & Joey . . . & Charlie. What would have happened in the episode with the soap opera party if Rachel got to Joey before Charlie did & if Ross tried to kiss Charlie before Joey did?  
  
The One That Could have been- Rachel, Ross & Joey  
  
Rachel: hey Monica I'm going to do it, I'm going to kiss Joey  
  
Monica: Rach have you listened to anything I said  
  
Rachel: no not really but it worked out for you and Chandler so what about us  
  
Monica: so you're telling me that you're 100% positive that you and Joey will get together, Ross will be fine with it and that you'll get married and be happy forever!  
  
Rachel: (not confident) sure . . . look Monica I just have to do this  
  
Monica: fine but I'm going I can't watch (she leaves)  
  
Rachel: (in her mind) O.K I'm fine, everything's perfect, I'll just tell him I love him and see what he says  
  
Joey: hey Rach are you O.K?  
  
Rachel: what?  
  
Joey: well you look kind of sick, oh wait don't tell me you drank the disgusting milk in our fridge  
  
Rachel: what disgusting milk! Oh no did you drink the breast milk again!  
  
Joey: no, by the way you may have to get some more  
  
Rachel: whatever Joey I have to talk to you  
  
Guest: (drunk) Joey dance with me!  
  
Rachel: downstairs, lets talk downstairs! (They go downstairs)  
  
Charlie: hey Phoebe do you know where Joey is?  
  
Phoebe: um no he was with Rachel, wait a minute Monica, Chandler do you know where Joey is?  
  
Chandler: check the broom closet, he usually ends up there after a party  
  
Phoebe: O.K Monica what about you?  
  
Monica: is Rachel here?  
  
Phoebe: (looks around) no  
  
Monica: (sharp) I don't know where Joey is! And if anyone asks I tried to stop it!  
  
Ross: hey Charlie I need to talk to you  
  
Charlie: is it urgent I'm kind of looking for Joey  
  
Ross: you're looking for Joey, yea it's urgent!  
  
Scene: the hallway, Rachel & Joey are there  
  
Rachel: O.K Joey I just have to say that um (starts thinking)  
  
Joey: could you be quick I want to talk to Ross's friend Charlie  
  
Rachel: I like you!  
  
Joey: that's great Rach I like you too  
  
Rachel: no Joey I like (emphasizes like) you  
  
Joey: yea Rachel and I like (emphasizes like) you, now let me go!  
  
Rachel: Joey wait I think I'm in love you!  
  
Scene: party, Ross & Charlie are there  
  
Charlie: look Ross if it's about dinosaurs then it can wait  
  
Ross: no Charlie its not  
  
Charlie: all right fine tell me, but be quick I want to find your friend Joey  
  
Ross: O.K Charlie I like you, a lot, and well I was wondering if we could maybe go out together on a date  
  
Charlie: (stunned) that's not about dinosaurs  
  
Ross: you look kind of pale are you O.K?  
  
Charlie: I need to get some air  
  
Ross: we're on a rooftop?  
  
Charlie: downstairs now!  
  
Scene: hallway, Rachel & Joey are there  
  
Rachel: so what do you say?  
  
Joey: you love me!  
  
Rachel: no I said I think I love you, there's a difference!  
  
Joey: maybe in your head  
  
Rachel: oh god I freaked you out but I just had to tell you (Ross & Charlie enter)  
  
Joey: so Rach you love me?  
  
Ross: what!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED, IF REVIEWS ARE GOOD  
  
THERE'LL BE ABOUT 3 CHAPTER PER STORY MAYBE MORE I DON'T KNOW JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Part 2 Ross, Rachel & Joey

The One That Could have been-Rachel, Ross & Joey  
  
Scene: hallway, continued from before  
  
Rachel: oh my God Ross!  
  
Ross: what did Joey just say?  
  
Charlie: so Ross I'm going to go  
  
Ross: no you stay, now what did Joey just say!  
  
Rachel: (nervous) I don't know, Joey what did you just say?  
  
Joey: I didn't say anything  
  
Ross: you just asked her if she loved you  
  
Joey: oh yea I said that  
  
Ross: so what does that mean?  
  
Joey: Ross it means  
  
Rachel: a joke! It was a joke!  
  
Ross: a joke?  
  
Charlie: oh look at the time I should really go  
  
Ross: just wait Charlie this will just be a minute  
  
Rachel: Ross look we're both really drunk and well I blurted out that I loved him  
  
Ross: (confused) so do you love him?  
  
Rachel: I'm drunk I love everyone (Monica & Chandler enter) oh look its Chandler, God I love you  
  
Chandler: what!  
  
Monica: back off Rach you're clearly out of his league! (They leave)  
  
Ross: so you guys are just drunk?  
  
Rachel: yea pissed!  
  
Ross: Joey are you?  
  
Joey: what she said  
  
Rachel: well I'm going to go throw up now being drunk and all, goodnight  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, they enter  
  
Rachel: oh my God that was close!  
  
Joey: so where were we, oh yea you love me!  
  
Rachel: no I don't I'm drunk  
  
Joey: Rachel!  
  
Rachel: look there's nothing to say so I blurted out that I loved you I was just getting you back for last year when you said it to me  
  
Joey: so you don't love me then?  
  
Rachel: (sad) um no Joey I don't (pause) I don't love you (she goes into her room)  
  
Joey: thank God!  
  
Scene: hallway, Ross & Charlie are there  
  
Ross: so that was crazy  
  
Charlie: yea I am so tired so I'm going to take off  
  
Ross: but what about what I said?  
  
Charlie: I'm guessing you were drunk as well  
  
Ross: no Charlie I don't love you but I'd like to go out with you  
  
Charlie: oh Ross I don't know I mean I kind of  
  
Ross: please!  
  
Charlie: sure we'll give it a try will you call me?  
  
Ross: definitely!  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, Rachel enters  
  
Monica: shouldn't you be over the toilet vomiting right now?  
  
Rachel: I did something stupid last night  
  
Monica: what?  
  
Rachel: I told Joey I loved him  
  
Monica: oh my God!  
  
Rachel: wait it gets worse, Ross heard us and well I had to cover things up so I told him I was just drunk and then Joey was confused so I told him I was drunk as well  
  
Monica: so you aren't drunk?  
  
Rachel: No!  
  
Monica: well maybe this is good  
  
Rachel: good! How is this good?  
  
Monica: because you telling Joey will complicate your friendship then there's the possibility that he won't like you and finally there's Ross  
  
Rachel: Joey loves me and Ross, well we finished years ago so he can't have a problem  
  
Monica: how do you know Joey loves you?  
  
Rachel: hello he told me last year!  
  
Monica: things can change in a year Rach  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, Joey & Chandler are there  
  
Joey: dude I have to talk to you  
  
Chandler: but bay watch is on!  
  
Joey: this is more important  
  
Chandler: you want to miss bay watch, oh my God what's wrong!  
  
Joey: someone told me something, huge, and even though they denied it later I still think its true  
  
Chandler: O.K just two questions, who? And what?  
  
Joey: promise you won't tell your big-mouthed wife  
  
Chandler: well I'll try  
  
Joey: O.K Rachel told me she loved me and then she got scared or something and said she was just drunk  
  
Chandler: well isn't that a good thing, you loved her last year  
  
Joey: that was last year, love doesn't last that long I mean you and Monica, you don't love each other any more  
  
Chandler: sure! So anyways what are you going to do?  
  
Joey: I guess tell her that I don't love her and even if I did love her I couldn't do anything about it because of Ross  
  
Chandler: are you sure you don't love her?  
  
Joey: well not 100% but almost sure  
  
Chandler: maybe you should figure out if you love her 100% (Rachel enters)  
  
Rachel: Chandler can I speak to Joey  
  
Chandler: sure see ya later man (he leaves)  
  
Rachel: Joey remember last night when I told you I loved you and then said I was just drunk  
  
Joey: (lying) I remember it vaguely  
  
Rachel: well I do love you and I wasn't drunk last night, and before you say it I'm not drunk right now  
  
Joey: wow that's a lot to take in  
  
Rachel: well how about I let you take it in and I talk to you later  
  
Scene: coffee house, Ross runs in & sees Joey & Charlie kissing  
  
Ross: Joey is that you?  
  
Joey: (scared) oh hey Ross I was just talking to your friend  
  
Ross: I can't believe you, you knew I liked Charlie and Charlie you knew that he was my friend!  
  
Joey: oh this is the girl you like  
  
Charlie: and this is your friend  
  
Ross: I can't believe you! (He storms out)  
  
Joey: just for the record I did know he liked you but I kind of forgot when we were kissing  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
There'll be one more chapter in the whole Joey, Ross, Rachel thing If its crap review so I can make it better 


	3. Part 3 Ross, Rachel & Joey

The One That Could have been-Joey, Rachel & Ross  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, Ross runs in  
  
Rachel: oh my God Ross what's wrong?  
  
Ross: I just saw Joey kissing Charlie!  
  
Rachel: what!  
  
Ross: believe it, I went into the coffee house to meet Charlie for a date and I came in and saw them kissing  
  
Rachel: Joey & Charlie kissed?  
  
Ross: yea I am so mad at them, well more so at Joey I mean he knew I liked her  
  
Rachel: oh my God Joey kissed Charlie!  
  
Ross: Rach are you O.K?  
  
Rachel: I'm just disappointed for you, not me  
  
Ross: I really liked Charlie and even though I knew she liked Joey a bit so do all of my girlfriends (she looks at him) at the start of the relationship (Joey enters)  
  
Joey: Ross I am so sorry  
  
Rachel: you should be!  
  
Ross: how could you man!  
  
Joey: it was an accident, I never meant for it too happen  
  
Rachel: it's the same with Emma but it did happen and you have to deal with it!  
  
Ross: Rach relax I can fight my own battles  
  
Rachel: I know you can and so can I  
  
Joey: look guys I am sorry to both of you!  
  
Ross: why are you apologising to Rachel?  
  
Rachel: because he obviously realises that I am so disappointed in him for betraying you!  
  
Joey: look Ross please don't be mad  
  
Ross: oh too late I am! I'll see you later Rachel  
  
Joey: Ross what about me?  
  
Ross: just leave me alone Joey! (He leaves)  
  
Rachel: who the hell do you think you are!  
  
Joey: a guy who can be easily forgiven  
  
Rachel: not in my books! How could you, I just told you that I loved you and you go off and cheat on me!  
  
Joey: look that night you told me about your feelings I was trying to score with Charlie, I really like her Rach and then I went into the coffee house and we started talking and we just clicked but I never meant to hurt you or Ross  
  
Rachel: oh so you can apologise after you cheated on me and everything's better is it!  
  
Joey: technically we weren't going out so I didn't cheat on you, technically  
  
Rachel: but we love each other!  
  
Joey: well I never told you I loved you, you just assumed I did  
  
Rachel: so what are you saying?  
  
Joey: Rachel I did love you, so much, but I got over you and that was hard and it's just too hard to love you again but I'll always love you as a friend  
  
Rachel: but I love you  
  
Joey: look its better you hear this now, I know its hard I was in your shoes last year but you get through it and anyways even if I did love you we'd still have to deal with Ross  
  
Rachel: I don't care about Ross I care about you  
  
Joey: no see deep down you'll always care for Ross and with you I can't be second best  
  
Scene: Ross's apartment, Rachel enters  
  
Rachel: hi how are you holding up?  
  
Ross: I could be better  
  
Rachel: Ross I have to tell you something because I'd rather you hear it from me than from someone else  
  
Ross: Rachel now's not a great time for these kind of things  
  
Rachel: oh I know but I just have to tell you, I am (pause) I think I'm in love with Joey  
  
Ross: what?  
  
Rachel: I think I'm in love with Joey  
  
Ross: no you either love him or you don't, there's no thinking!  
  
Rachel: oh in that case then I am in love with him  
  
Ross: but you're Rachel and he's Joey  
  
Rachel: yea I realise that  
  
Ross: so have you told him yet?  
  
Rachel: yea I did but he doesn't love me and also I think you should know he said that even if he did love me he wouldn't do anything about it because of you  
  
Ross: he really said that (Charlie enters)  
  
Charlie: hey Ross I, oh Rachel you're here  
  
Ross: could you wait outside for a second?  
  
Charlie: sure but we'll be late for dinner (she leaves)  
  
Rachel: you're going out with her again!  
  
Ross: we're just talking  
  
Rachel: so I guess I'll head home now  
  
Ross: wait Rachel (he kisses her, she doesn't stop him)  
  
Rachel: what was that?  
  
Ross: a test to see if the spark is still there  
  
Rachel: and is it?  
  
Ross: its still there Rach  
  
Rachel: but why did you kiss me?  
  
Ross: I can't fight my feelings  
  
Rachel: oh Ross I don't think we should  
  
Ross: you kissed back, is it still there for you?  
  
Rachel: well Ross its you, I'll always feel something for you  
  
Ross: but Rach I think we should try again, I've been thinking about it for a while now, in fact I even tried to forget about you by dating Charlie but it won't go away  
  
Rachel: what won't go away?  
  
Ross: (holds her hand) my love for you, before you say anything I want you to think about giving us another try for Emma's sake at least  
  
Rachel: but what about Joey?  
  
Ross: the spark is still there for us, your feelings for him will go  
  
Rachel: but until they do you'll go out with me knowing I still like him  
  
Ross: I'll wait till they go, I'll always wait for you  
  
Rachel: God you're right!  
  
Ross: about what?  
  
Rachel: about the spark, its there, it's strong and no matter what we do it'll always be there  
  
Ross: so are we?  
  
Rachel: we're going to give it one heck of a try and this time I know we won't fail (Charlie enters)  
  
Charlie: Ross can we go now?  
  
Ross: no I can't go  
  
Charlie: why not?  
  
Ross: because I'm taken now  
  
Rachel: bye Charlie (she pushes her out) that was easy  
  
Ross: whatever (he kisses her passionately) would you just wait here for a second?  
  
Rachel: O.K (he leaves and comes back in a few minutes later) what's wrong?  
  
Ross: nothings wrong and (nervous) that's why I have to do this (gets down on one knee) Rachel Karen Greene I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?  
  
Rachel: oh my God!  
  
Ross: (in his head) please say yes, please say yes  
  
Rachel: yes! (They kiss) where did you get this ring?  
  
Ross: I bought it when we were going out and I just kept it, I knew I would have to use it some day  
  
Rachel: man you're good at this proposing thing! I love you  
  
Ross: I love you too Rachel Greene Geller  
  
Rachel: it'll be Rachel Geller  
  
Ross: I love you Rachel Geller (they kiss)  
  
ITS FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SO THAT'S IT, THEY END UP HAPPILY MARRIED AND JOEY, WELL HE AND CHARLIE GET TOGETHER REVIEW PLEASE! NEXT WEEK I'LL START MY NEXT ONE WITH MONICA AND CHANDLER SEE YA ( 


	4. Part 1 Monica & Chandler

Hi I'm back again with a new story this time involving Monica & Chandler, its like the one that could have been except this time its set in the 9th/10th season, what would happen if after Monica and Chandler found out that they couldn't have kids that they had loads of fights and stuff?  
  
THE ONE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN-MONICA & CHANDLER  
  
Scene: Coffee House, everyone except Monica & Chandler are there & Joey enters  
  
Rachel: hey Joey how's Chandler?  
  
Joey: a complete wreck, I asked him to talk about it but all he said was that it's over with him and Monica  
  
Phoebe: I still don't get it, what happened last night?  
  
Rachel: well I don't know what it was about but they had a huge fight and Chandler came over to our place around midnight  
  
Phoebe: did he say anything about it?  
  
Joey: all he said is that he was tired and didn't want to talk about it  
  
Ross: well Monica isn't answering her phone, I rang her like a million times to see if she was O.K  
  
Rachel: nah she left for work this morning  
  
Joey: I can't believe it, this is Monica & Chandler and (Chandler enters)  
  
Ross: Chandler what happened between you and Mon!  
  
Chandler: look if I knew what happened then I wouldn't be in this mess, would I!  
  
Phoebe: it might help to talk about it?  
  
Chandler: fine but I don't see the point  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, they're there reading adoption booklets  
  
Monica: how are we supposed to do this?  
  
Chandler: I know I wish it were just as simple as going in and picking a kid!  
  
Monica: well its not like we have any other choice  
  
Chandler: not exactly  
  
Monica: what do you mean?  
  
Chandler: well remember when we were going to get a sperm donor  
  
Monica: you're perfect colleague Zack?  
  
Chandler: yea he still won't talk to me! Anyway what about surrogacy?  
  
Monica: surrogacy?  
  
Chandler: yea we've never really talked about it and it's the only other way to get a kid of our own  
  
Monica: but I don't want someone else carrying our child!  
  
Chandler: what's the big deal! It'll be our kid  
  
Monica: yea but some other women would feel it kicking and stuff!  
  
Chandler: will you calm down and just let us discuss this like adults  
  
Monica: we discussed it before and decided against it!  
  
Chandler: no you did, I think we should do it!  
  
Monica: oh fine you can do it!  
  
Chandler: really!  
  
Monica: yea with some other women!  
  
Chandler: oh this is fair! I was going to go through the sperm donor thing even though I wasn't happy about it but when it comes to you doing something nice for me!  
  
Monica: this is about a child not about something nice for you!  
  
Chandler: yea well I was willing to have a different father for our kid because I was trying to make you happy but when I ask you to get a different person to carry our child, not a different mother, all she'll be doing is keeping it warm for nine months!  
  
Monica: but she'll be going through all the pregnancy stuff that I should go through!  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Scene: coffee house  
  
Rachel: so you guys are just fighting over surrogacy?  
  
Chandler: I wish it were that simple, no this was just the beginning  
  
Joey: the beginning of what?  
  
Chandler: a hell of a lot of really bad and ugly fights  
  
Ross: how long has this been going on?  
  
Chandler: close to a month!  
  
Phoebe: but we would have found out, none of us had any idea that you were having any problems  
  
Chandler: we tried to keep it secret, that was mostly Monica's idea  
  
Joey: but you should have told us, we could of helped!  
  
Chandler: I wish we did that now but at the time we were both to stubborn to get help  
  
Ross: fine you didn't have to tell us but what about going to a marriage counsellor?  
  
Chandler: we did, last week actually, but he didn't help  
  
Ross: what do you mean?  
  
Chandler: things have just gotten too bad  
  
So that's the first chapter, there will be about 3 in all, so just review & I'll post the next one up next week! ( 


	5. Part 2 Monica & Chandler

The One That Could have Been-Monica & Chandler PART 2  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, Rachel & Phoebe enter  
  
Rachel: hey how are you?  
  
Monica: disappointed, I thought you were Chandler  
  
Phoebe: look if you want him then he's at Joey's so get your butt over there!  
  
Monica: I wish it were that simple Pheeb's  
  
Rachel: what happened to you guys?  
  
Monica: we had this fight a couple of weeks ago and it just escalated from that  
  
Rachel: Chandler said it was about surrogacy, what's the big deal about it?  
  
Phoebe: I did it for Frank and Alice and they're fine  
  
Monica: look you obviously heard Chandler's side so why should you hear mine!  
  
Rachel: because I want to know why you're so against it, I think it's a good idea  
  
Monica: oh so if some other woman was Emma's surrogate mother then you wouldn't mind  
  
Rachel: of course I'd mind but we're not talking about me!  
  
Monica: look guys I don't really want to talk about this  
  
Phoebe: yea but we do  
FLASHBACK  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, Chandler enters  
  
Chandler: hey Mon  
  
Monica: hey  
  
Chandler: I think we need to talk about last night  
  
Monica: me too, I was so sad all day  
  
Chandler: so I'll get the ball rolling, I still want to do the surrogacy thing  
  
Monica: Chandler I just can't do it, it would be too hard  
  
Chandler: but Monica!  
  
Monica: no see I thought about it and what about IVF?  
  
Chandler: what about it?  
  
Monica: well I could carry our child and it would be the best way out  
  
Chandler: we can't do IVF!  
  
Monica: why not!  
  
Chandler: hello it costs thousands!  
  
Monica: who cares what it costs this is about our child!  
  
Chandler: then there's the risk to you  
  
Monica: what risk!  
  
Chandler: people die sometimes!  
  
Monica: Chandler there's a chance of dying with a normal pregnancy but we tried that  
  
Chandler: this is a bigger chance and anyways why would we spend all that money when the doctor told us a successful IVF pregnancy would be hard for you  
  
Monica: so that's it we can't do it!  
  
Chandler: hey I think if you reject my idea then I can reject yours!  
  
Monica: I can't believe I thought we could sort this out!  
  
Chandler: neither can I! But you are being so worse than me  
  
Monica: how's that!  
  
Chandler: well surrogacy is the better option!  
  
Monica: oh have you forgotten surrogacy costs thousands as well!  
  
Chandler: no but I think it'll be more successful  
  
Monica: Chandler the successfulness for both is 50-50 (Joey enters)  
  
Joey: hey guys what's for dinner?  
  
Monica: lasagne!  
  
Joey: wow are you two having a fight?  
  
Monica: no we're fine!  
  
Chandler: fine!  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Phoebe: but you guys weren't fine were you?  
  
Monica: not even close  
  
Rachel: IVF, really?  
  
Monica: don't get me started  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, the guys are there  
  
Ross: Chandler that's not true!  
  
Chandler: I think it is  
  
Joey: but you and Monica finished, that'll never happen  
  
Chandler: I think it's happening  
  
Ross: no you can't, I can't be involved in 4 divorces!  
  
Chandler: look Ross we tried to make it work, we even went to a marriage counsellor, and nothing worked!  
  
Joey: hey what ever happened when you went to the counsellor?  
  
Chandler: all hell broke lose  
FLASHBACK  
  
Scene: Waiting room  
  
Chandler: I still can't believe we're here!  
  
Monica: look I don't want to argue about it, that's what his office is for  
  
Chandler: we don't need to be here  
  
Monica: Chandler the amount of fights we've had recently isn't right, even for us  
  
Receptionist: the Bing's  
  
Marriage Counsellor: hello I'm Mark would you like to step inside  
  
Chandler: not particularly  
  
Marriage Counsellor: so let's begin shall we  
  
Chandler: please do since you charge by the hour!  
  
Monica: would you be quiet!  
  
Marriage Counsellor: now calm down we can argue later, first I want to know about you, how did you meet?  
  
Chandler: well we were friends first and then  
  
Monica: we went to London once and kind of ended up together and it went on from there  
  
Marriage Counsellor: so how long were you together till you wed?  
  
Chandler: well once we went to Vegas and almost did there but then  
  
Monica: he proposed after a year, I accepted and we got married about 2 years ago  
  
Chandler: would you stop interrupting me!  
  
Mark: O.K what do you think brought your problems along?  
  
Monica: we can't conceive naturally and I want to do IVF and he wants to do surrogacy  
  
Mark: oh fertility a problem many couples deal with, so Chandler why don't you start  
  
Chandler: O.K well awhile back I knew she wanted her own child, we both did, so I decided I would go through a sperm donor for her  
  
Mark: so you didn't mind that someone else would be the baby's father?  
  
Chandler: I did but I knew she wanted her own child  
  
Monica: well you didn't know I didn't want some stranger to be the father but you went ahead and picked someone!  
  
Chandler: Monica would you just shut up!  
  
Mark: Monica be quiet until your turn, now Chandler  
  
Chandler: well surrogacy to me is the only other safe and all round best option  
  
Monica: please!  
  
Chandler: oh great you'll be in charge here too, you already control my life!  
  
Mark: guys please  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Joey: dude I never knew you to be so angry  
  
Chandler: that's what living with Monica does to you!  
  
Ross: Chandler I know that was bad but it's not worth ruining your marriage  
  
Chandler; you think that was bad wait till you here our third and final visit  
  
Joey: what about the second one?  
  
Chandler: he talked to us separately but the third, God I hate thinking about it!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Part 3 Monica & Chandler

The One That Could have been-Monica & Chandler  
  
Scene: Joey & Chandler's, the guys are there  
  
Joey: so what happened after third visit?  
  
Chandler: well let's just say that when we came home we got into a huge fight and I ended up coming over here  
  
Ross: dude listen do you really think you two are over?  
  
Chandler: I don't want it to be but I think its over  
  
Joey: dude why don't you just do the IVF thing  
  
Chandler: because the doctor told us that with Monica there was an increased risk of complications with IVF, if anything were to go wrong then I could never forgive myself  
  
Ross: dude sometimes you just have to risk  
  
Chandler: Ross she could die!  
  
Ross: could die, Chandler there's a risk with everything but this is for your marriage  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, the girls are there  
  
Rachel: Monica look surrogacy is the best option  
  
Monica: I couldn't handle some other woman carrying my child  
  
Phoebe: Alice was O.K with it  
  
Monica: I'm not Alice!  
  
Rachel: well Monica it might be hard for you to hear but I think Chandler is right this time!  
  
Phoebe: look why don't you guys just adopt  
  
Monica: because we want our own child so much  
  
Phoebe: but Monica!  
  
Monica: O.K I hate saying this but you two don't understand and you never will what it feels like to be told you can't have the one thing you want!  
  
Rachel: Monica we're just trying to help  
  
Monica: you can't help Rachel, I see you with Emma and I get so jealous and sad and when Chandler sees Ross with her it's the same thing  
  
Rachel: you can get a child by surrogacy  
  
Monica: I just can't do it  
  
Phoebe: I think you don't have a choice, that is if you want to fix this  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's  
  
Joey: Chandler I married you two and you'll be the first couple I married that divorced, you can't do that to my reputation  
  
Chandler: we're the only ones you married!  
  
Ross: stick to the subject guys  
  
Joey: fine but the both of you are so stubborn  
  
Chandler: tell me about it  
FLASHBACK  
  
Scene: Marriage Counsellor  
  
Mark: so how have you been since last week?  
  
Monica: worse!  
  
Chandler: worse doesn't even describe it!  
  
Mark: well this week I want to talk about the whole baby thing  
  
Chandler: that's what we're paying you for!  
  
Mark: when I talked to you both separately about it I realised you feel very strong about it  
  
Monica: sorry but what college did you go to!  
  
Mark: look I realise tensions are high but please try and act like adults  
  
Chandler: well then you shouldn't be talking to Monica!  
  
Monica: cheap shot!  
  
Mark: guys please be quiet, Chandler I want you to go first and tell Monica what you told me  
  
Chandler: basically I won't do the IVF, only surrogacy  
  
Mark: O.K so Monica how do you feel?  
  
Monica: the complete opposite!  
  
Mark: well now Monica why don't you tell Chandler how you feel  
  
Monica: I don't repeat myself!  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ross: so you came home and just fought like hell  
  
Chandler: pretty much  
  
Scene: coffee house, everyone except Monica & Chandler are there  
  
Rachel: neither of them will budge  
  
Phoebe: they are just so damn stubborn  
  
Joey: guys if they divorce  
  
Ross: Joey don't say that  
  
Joey: but if they do will we be O.K?  
  
Scene: Rooftop, Chandler's there & Monica comes out  
  
Chandler: Mon?  
  
Monica: hey  
  
Chandler: why are you up here?  
  
Monica: probably the same reason as you, to think  
  
Chandler: I can't believe we have to think these things  
  
Monica: well not many couples make it through these kinds of things  
  
Chandler: I know but I just wish we could  
  
Monica: me too, me too  
  
Chandler: I really thought we were unbreakable  
  
Monica: yea I guess our friendship is ruined as well now  
  
Chandler: look I have to say this, otherwise I'll never forgive myself, look the main reason I don't want to do IVF is because I'm afraid I'll lose you  
  
Monica: what?  
  
Chandler: well the doctor said the risk is higher with you and if, if you died then so would I  
  
Monica: I guess I should say that I fear doing surrogacy because I'm afraid that there'll always be like a divide between the child and I  
  
Chandler: but  
  
Monica: wait, I'm not afraid anymore, I can't lose you (moves closer to him)  
  
Chandler: Monica I don't expect you to go through this  
  
Monica: yea but I will, for you  
  
Chandler: I think we should just adopt, think about it we'll be giving a child a better home and that's pretty cool  
  
Monica: I guess  
  
Chandler: so . . . we're O.K?  
  
Monica: kind of  
  
Chandler: and we'll adopt?  
  
Monica: we have no other choice  
  
Chandler: oh come here (they give each other a hug)  
  
Monica: (whispering) I love you  
  
Chandler: I love you more  
  
Monica: don't get me started on how that's so wrong (they kiss)  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, everyone's there  
  
Joey: Mon can I get another portion of spaghetti?  
  
Monica: you ate the last 2  
  
Joey: I'm still hungry! (The phone rings & Chandler goes to get it)  
  
Monica: so what you expect me to make more  
  
Joey: yea  
  
Rachel: sometimes you really are a pig  
  
Phoebe: yea but a cute pig  
  
Ross: trying to eat here guys (Chandler comes back)  
  
Monica: who was on the phone sweetie?  
  
Chandler: the adoption agency (Monica drops a glass she was holding)  
  
Monica: doesn't matter (everyone looks at her) what did they say?  
  
Chandler: well they said hello and so did I and then they asked if I was Chandler Bing and  
  
Monica: don't make me kick your ass!  
  
Chandler: well let's just say there's a baby due in 3 months that'll be ours!  
  
Monica: what!  
  
Chandler: we're getting a baby Mon  
  
Monica: oh my God! (She runs to give him a hug)  
  
Everyone: congratulations!  
  
Ross: hey Mon the glass is still broken  
  
Monica: who cares I'm going to be a mom! (They kiss)  
  
WELL THAT'S IT FOR MON & CHAN, PHOEBE'S & MIKES IS UP NEXT SO ENJOY, AND YES I REALISE THAT WAS LIKE SO PREDICTABLE BUT GO ON AND REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!!  
  
THANKS ( 


End file.
